


Like a moth to that flame

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è bello, è molto elegante, ed è <i>fuoco.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a moth to that flame

 

**Like a moth to that flame**

 

 

Fuoco. Le loro molteplici vite si sono intrecciate innumerevoli volte, molte più di quanto abbiano mai preventivato. Quando sei un viaggiatore del tempo, quando hai un dono che è anche un po' una maledizione, quando scegli di essere un vagabondo, persino un pirata, è difficile far affidamento sugli incontri casuali. 

Non è mai successo prima che fossero contraddistinti dallo stesso elemento. Il caso, le leggi del tempo, il destino, quale che sia la forza che regola i loro moti e i loro incontri, quale che  _non_  sia la forza che alla fin fine magari neanche esiste, qualsiasi cosa sia ha fatto sì che in ogni incontro l'essenza dell'uno fosse calibrata per rispondere perfettamente a quella dell'altro. 

Il Dottore ha conosciuto il Corsaro in una prigione pregna d'aria umida e salmastra a [Venezia nel 2222](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564847) e la sua fragilità e determinazione hanno bilanciato la sua frustrazione, le fiamme a stento sopite nelle sue vene e le scintille nei suoi occhi. 

L'ha conosciuta rossa e vibrante, libera e leggera come la spuma sull'orlo di un'onda, come la risata del sole nel mare. [Quando è stato illuminato dalla sua arroganza](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564847), la sua fibra tenace, la sua indole curiosa erano spezzate da una perdita incolmabile, due metà divise dalla crepa saldata tra due universi paralleli.

È stato fuoco quando il Corsaro - enorme, imponente, con occhi buoni e mani grandi - [è stato terra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564847). È stato aria, [brezza impalpabile e smemorata](http://archiveofourown.org/works/933577) ad alimentare la sua fiamma vivace.

[È stato acqua troppo stagnante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1057419) sotto un cielo chiuso e asfittico, quando il Corsaro è stato il vento capriccioso capace di increspare mulinelli e onde sulla superficie troppo quieta, col fare ubriaco di un elfo sgangherato e ridanciano.

Ma ora e qui questo Dottore brucia con la violenza di un sole, e il Corsaro, la Quinta che ha sempre avuto il terrore del freddo e si è lanciata tra le braccia di notti tropicali senza fine, è costretta a fermare i propri passi esuberanti e ad osservarlo di rimando, con la mano sul fianco col solito fare strafottente, certo, ma a bocca aperta e con gli occhi socchiusi, sospettosi. 

Non è bello come è stato e come sarà e come tutte le volte che l'ha incontrato, in maniera sempre diversa. Non può saperlo ma ha vaghe _sensazioni_  che sarà consumato, e sarà folle, e sarà tondo e paffuto, e sarà forse persino  _ginger_  e sarà bellissimo e tragico, neanche avesse avuto il permesso di spingersi attraverso la sua mente in una versione ancora più pericolosa e perversa dell'Eight Man Bound.

Può  _sentirlo_  fino ai confini di vite a doppie cifre che lei neanche immagina, lei così giovane nella sua immensa età di essere millenario, così giovane nei confronti di quest'uomo che ha vissuto più del doppio dei suoi anni e nei cui occhi scuri guizzano fiamme quasi palpabili. 

Non ha paura. Oh no, non ha paura. Oltre al freddo - suo nemico giurato ed eterno - c'è veramente poco che faccia paura al Corsaro, e tra queste cose non è contemplato il pericolo, la probabilità del danno personale. Un giorno si sveglierà dopo una battaglia navale con [la più bella gamba bionica](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1022555) di tutti gli universi e di tutti i tempi, e scoppierà a ridere di gusto, preferendo mantenere la protesi ad una rigenerazione in grado di guarirla del tutto. 

D'altra parte, è allo stesso tempo pazza e in fuga da chissà cosa, come tutti i bambini condotti a guardare nello Scisma Intemperato. 

No, quelle fiamme non le fanno paura, e la sua prima reazione è dettata dalla sorpresa. 

È la prima volta che incontra questo Dottore, non ha idea di dove si trovi nella sua linea temporale, non conosce neanche il suono della sua voce. Ma la sua sorpresa finisce qui, finisce dove si stempera e si diluisce nel suo sguardo rovente e intenso. Se viaggia con qualche umano, ed è molto probabile che lo faccia, anche se la Quinta non lo vede accompagnato dai suoi consueti autostoppisti, probabilmente tiene questo sguardo e queste fiamme ben nascoste a borbottare sotto uno strato di cenere, dal quale occhieggiano di tanto in tanto. 

Non è detto, comunque, e questo invece lo legge nelle sue sopracciglia e nei suoi capelli strinati, nelle bruciature ancora fresche sulle mani, nelle macchie nere e consumate sul panciotto di broccato a fiori. 

Non è bello, è molto elegante, ed è  _fuoco._

Il Corsaro non ha paura, non ha mai paura, non ha paura di niente. Ma i cuori le battono una samba indiavolata nel petto, contro le stecche del corsetto, rimbombano cavernosi in gola come coppie di tamburi. Si sente come una falena intorno ad una candela monumentale, condannata a girarvi intorno fino a bruciarsi le ali con la stessa folle, demente gioia con cui quest'uomo deve trasformare ridendo in fuoco e cenere ogni cosa che tocca. Per gioco, sì, per divertimento, sì, entrambi perversi e pericolosi al punto in cui, né è certa perché questo è il Dottore, e il Dottore è costantemente  _spiacente_  di qualcosa, al punto in cui il gioco terminerà per tramutarsi in qualcosa di molto meno innocente.

Ma non ha paura, non ne ha proprio, anzi. Il Dottore le sorride e si inchina -  _fuoco, fiamme, scintille_  - e lei getta indietro i capelli con un cenno della testa, inclina il capo da un lato, mano sul fianco con fare spavaldo e voce più rauca di quanto non pensasse.  _Cielo_ , quest'uomo brucia ed è eccitante.

" _Mi amor,_  non farmi promesse che non sei in grado di mantenere."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Character study per il mio Quattordicesimo ;)


End file.
